Bring Her Home
by Shilo Thaliana
Summary: Two years after she left, Thalia returns to Coroscaunt in search for her family and friends. But will they welcome her back with open arms, or will tension rise as they accuse her of abandoning them? A new enemy is emerging at the same time. Someone nobody suspects. It's up to Thalia to find out who it is. She's on her own this time.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yay! Sequel time! Sorry I'm just really happy that so many people liked the first fanfic and wanted me to create the sequel. So, here it is! I've decided to name it Bring Her Home partially because my choir is doing Les Miserables for spring show and because I sorta got the idea from Alexa Skywalker who was the only person that gave me an idea for a name. This is the sequel to Why You Should Never Leave Teenagers Home Alone. If you haven't read that story, then you're gonna be hopelessly confused. So, I'm gonna shut up now :).**

**Prologue**

-Thalia POV-

She had been on Coroscaunt for a week. She was tired and hungry. Thalia sighed. Things had not been in her favor lately. She was hoping to meet up with Padmé, but when Thalia arrived, no one was home. She decided to try and meet up with Ahsoka, but she wasn't around either. So, Thalia settled on staying in a little dark alley. She didn't have any money for a hotel room.

The young twenty year old girl walked through the busy streets of upper Coroscaunt. She thought she might run into some one she knew if she wandered around a little. Then she remembered; there was a little diner not too far from where she was. An old friend of her brother's master ran the place. Thalia had been in there a few times, and she also knew one of the waitresses there.

Thalia walked to the little family restaurant on the end of the block. Slowly, she opened the front door and the bell went off, causing her to jump slightly. A togruta waitress walked up to meet her. She had a plain white dress with matching shoes. There were a couple of pens and a notepad in her front pocket.

"Welcome to Dex's Din- Thalia? Is that you?" The togruta waitress asked. Her name tag read _Aliyah_.

"Yeah, it's me," Thalia confirmed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? You're a mess! Go sit at an empty table. I'm going to get you some food. Free of charge. Dex won't mind, I'm sure." Aliyah told her long lost friend.

"Thank you," Thalia told her gratefully. She walked over to an empty table in the corner, trying not to attract any attention to herself. _I really hope the others will be as welcoming as Aliyah. _Thalia thought to herself.

**A/N: Okay, short chapter, I know. I just want to see how many of my regular readers are interested. The only way you can let me know is by leaving a review!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey everyone! So far I've only got one review (thank you MissOffee!) and she said it was good so far. I'm just kinda waiting on the rest of my regular reviewers to give their opinions. Also to my new readers, welcome! Feel free to leave reviews on what you liked, didn't like, or want to see in future chapters. Spring break is over now, so updates won't be as frequent. I'm not sure how many stories I'm going to have in this series. I think I'll just have this one and maybe one or two prequels surrounding Thalia and Shilo's families. People seem to be mildly interested in them based on reviews and pms I've gotten on the last story.**

**Aliyah: Disclaimer?**

**Thalia: Now that I'm back, can I do it?**

**Me: Go ahead Thalia.**

**Thalia: ST does not own Star Wars. And we don't have anything to trade for it now :(**

**Me: Ya, apparently they don't take homework.**

**Aliyah: Let's go people! Chapter one!**

**Chapter One**

-Anakin POV-

Anakin was just getting up. Padmé was gone on a political trip, so he was home with the twins. Neither one of them had woken up yet, so he decided to get up and enjoy a little time to himself. Anakin looked at the time. The clock read 7:00 am. He and Padmé figured out very quickly that both Luke and Leia were not morning children. They didn't like waking up earlier than 8:00. He knew babies couldn't tell time, but the month old siblings knew when they were up too early. Anakin walked out of his room. He was in the living room when he felt his legs getting heavy. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, gasping for breath. He panicked. This had never happened before. He didn't know why he suddenly felt like something was crushing him. Anakin continued gasping for breath while trying to get up. He collapsed again. _What's going on?_ He thought to himself. Then he remembered the bond he shared with his former master.

/Obi-wan? I need help./ Anakin tried to tell his friend.

/Anakin? I'm not on planet right now. What's wrong?/ Obi-wan sent to his friend, concern clear in his voice.

/Can't breathe/ was all Anakin could say at this point.

/Hang on, I'll get help for you./ Obi-wan replied quickly. Anakin was barely able to breathe and wouldn't survive unless help came within a few minutes.

-Obi-wan POV-

He was worried. Anakin had just told him that he couldn't breathe. Obi-wan didn't understand why. This had never happened before in the twenty six years his friend had been alive. Obi-wan turned on his personal commlink. He contacted one of Anakin's close friends.

"Kit, Anakin needs help. He says he can't breathe and I'm not on planet right now to help him." Obi-wan quickly explained.

"Alright, I'll take Nahdar and we'll head down there right now." Kit Fisto replied. The connection was cut as Kit went to get his former padawan.

-Kit POV-

The two jedi quickly got into a speeder and made their way to 500 Republica. Kit was driving as fast as he could while Nahdar sat nervously in the passenger seat. They arrived within minutes after the conversation with Obi-wan.

Kit force pushed the door open and ran inside. He heard two children crying in one of the rooms. Nahdar followed the cries and took care of the twins. Kit saw Anakin lying on his back, gasping for air. He ran to the younger knight.

"Hang on, Anakin; I'm going to get you to a hospital." Kit told him, helping him up. He supported Anakin as best as he could and got him out and into the speeder quickly while Nahdar stayed behind with the babies.

-Nahdar POV-

The twenty one year old knight had no idea how to take care of two one month olds. So, he called the first person that came to mind.

"Ahsoka, how do you take care of two Skywalkers?" Nahdar asked his friend when the twenty year old knight answered her commlink.

"You won't be able to do it. I'll be there in five minutes." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her hopeless friend.

-Ahsoka POV-

Ahsoka arrived within seven minutes. She saw the door had been forced open and ran inside and straight to the nursery.

"What happened? Why is the door forced open and why are you taking care of my former master's children?" Ahsoka asked Nahdar.

"Good to see you too. You're late, as usual." Nahdar teased.

"Haha, very funny. Now answer my questions." Ahsoka told him while she picked up a fidgeting baby girl. Nahdar quickly explained what happened to Anakin while Ahsoka picked up Luke and started calming both of them.

"We need to head down there. Now," Ahsoka said. Nahdar nodded his head and helped her place the two little babies in their carriers. The four headed out to Ahsoka's speeder and Nahdar drove them to the nearest hospital.

**A/N: What's going to happen to Anakin? I'm so mean. He's always tortured/in trouble. Alexa's gonna be mad at me (again). I'll slowly start making the chapters longer as more people review.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ugh, I hate school. Can't wait to get out of middle school. I'm so tired of looking at the same walls every day for three years. Am I the only one that feels this way?**

**Thalia: Haha, you have school. I don't.**

**Me: Shut up. Didn't I tell you in the last story that I can make you pay for what you say or do to me?**

**Thalia: You still haven't punished Shilo for poisoning you.**

**Me: Patience, young Skywalker. I will make her pay eventually.**

**Thalia: Good…wait hey! I'm older than you. And I'm a Skywalker. We have no patience.**

**Me: Not by that much. I'm 14 years old.**

**Thalia: Not until Sunday. You still have a few more days.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Aliyah: ST does not own Star Wars. But she does own us.**

**Me: *mumbles* I wish I owned Star Wars.**

**Thalia: But you don't. So HA!**

**Aliyah: Chapter two! I think.**

**Me: Yup. Now beat it you two!**

**Thalia and Aliyah: Fine**

**Chapter Two**

-Anakin POV-

Anakin woke up in a plain white room. He had a tube coming out of his right arm and a mask around his face. Someone was sitting next to him, but he didn't know the person's name.

"Anakin, you're up. How do you feel?" The person asked. Anakin looked up at him. He was a jedi, but Anakin didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" The young patient asked. The jedi looked at him, confused.

"Anakin? It's me, Kit. Don't you remember?" The jedi asked.

"No, sorry. Should I remember you?" Anakin asked.

"We've been friends for years. I'm only a couple years older than you. We practically grew up together." Kit replied.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Anakin asked. Everything was so confusing. He didn't even know what planet he was on.

"This is bad. I've got to get a hold of Obi-wan." Kit said.

"Who's Obi-wan? Should I remember him?" Anakin asked. Kit looked back at him, shocked that Anakin didn't remember the man who raised him.

"Yes, you should. I'll be right back." Kit called over his shoulder as he walked quickly out the door.

-Kit Fisto POV-

_How could her not remember me? I practically grew up with the kid. What about Obi-wan. He raised Anakin since he was a child. They've been best friends and brothers for over fifteen years! I've got to get a hold of Obi-wan. _Kit thought as he grabbed his commlink from his utility belt and punched in the number.

"Obi-wan? It's Kit Fisto. You need to get back here. Now," He told the holographic figure.

"Is everything alright? Did you find Anakin? Is he alright?" Obi-wan asked quickly.

"No, everything's not alright. Yes, I found Anakin and he is fine. Physically, at least." Kit replied.

"What about mentally?" Obi-wan asked cautiously.

"Obi-wan… I think Anakin has Amnesia." Kit said.

"I'm on my way right now. I'll be there within the hour." Obi-wan said. The connection was cut after that.

-Obi-wan POV-

_How could he have Amnesia? Hitting his head when he fell? I leave the blasted child alone for less than a week and he's gone and lost his entire memory in an hour. Brilliant._ Obi-wan thought. He spotted his second in command just ahead of him.

"Cody, we're going home. It seems Anakin has gone and gotten himself into trouble" Obi-wan told the commander.

"This soon? It's a new record." Cody remarked. He commed the bridge and told them to set a course for home. They were on their way within two minutes.

-Nahdar POV-

Nahdar pulled up to the hospital within five minutes of leaving. He got out of the speeder before Ahsoka.

"I'll get the twins. You head in," He told the younger knight. She nodded and made her way inside as he pulled the carriers out of the backseat. He walked inside; sure that Ahsoka had already found the room number.

-Ahsoka POV-

Ahsoka was getting worried glances from some of the staff in the hospital. They were nervous that she would have her child any time now. However, Ahsoka knew she still had about a month left. She walked into room 413.

Her former master was alone in the room. He looked up at her with a curious glance, like he had never seen her before. When she saw that glance, Ahsoka was nervous. She knew something was wrong the second she stepped into the room.

"Master?" She asked cautiously. "Are you alright?" He was startled and jumped off the bed, cornering himself against the wall in the back of the room. Ahsoka was terrified. Her master had never done that before in her presence. He always welcomed her.

"W-who are you? What do you want from me? Why did you just call me 'master'?" He asked, stumbling over his words. Ahsoka knew he would never stumble. He always spoke so proud and defiant. That was one lesson she quickly picked up from him.

"Anakin, it's me, Ahsoka. You know me; you trained and raised me since I was fourteen." She said slowly.

"No, I-I don't remember." He said, stumbling again. She was terrified now.

_How could he not remember me? He trained me; I'm like a little sister to him. He said so himself._ Ahsoka recalled. She knelt down, or at least as much as her stomach would allow. He looked up, more so out of curiosity now than fear.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin shook his head.

"No," He replied.

"Alright, then I guess I'll start from the beginning." She stated. Anakin looked up at her, wanting to hear what he doesn't remember about this girl.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a (late) birthday present to myself :). Anyways, I've had a couple reviews about why Anakin has randomly fallen and lost his memory. That's going to be explained first thing in this chapter.**

**Ahsoka: Good, I'm confused.**

**Nahdar: Quiet, the chapter's starting**

**Chapter Three**

-Obi-wan POV-

On the way to the hospital, Obi-wan had contacted Padmé and the Jedi Council. Padmé was currently off world on a political trip, and she couldn't leave. The Jedi Council told him to keep them posted. He now sat in Anakin's hospital room with Kit, Ahsoka, Nahdar, and the twins. The hospital staff had been in and out of the room, taking scans, reading medical equipment, yet none had mentioned why he had fallen and why he no longer had his memory. While they waited, each person had taken a turn talking to him, but he didn't remember any of them, not even his own children. They were all getting restless. No one had come in to inform them. Ahsoka sat anxiously while the twins slept in her arms. It was amazing how the children managed to sleep through the tension. Nahdar leaned on the wall next to her while Obi-wan stood nearby. Anakin sat on his bed quietly, fear rolling off of him in waves. The door opened suddenly, and everyone was relieved to see the medical droid wheel in.

"We have processed the diagnostics on Master Skywalker's condition," it said, monotone and mechanical.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Ahsoka asked impatiently.

"It looks as if he suffered a blaster wound in the left of his chest near the heart. That is the only probable cause for the seizure he experienced in his home. It also seems he managed to hit his head fairly hard on something when he fell, possibly on an end table nearby. The impact appears to have caused some brain damage, primarily to his cerebrum." The droid concluded.

"Is it permanent damage?" Obi-wan asked.

"That is to be determined," the droid replied. "We would like to keep him here for about a week. We'd like to run a few more tests, to be certain as to whether or not the damage is permanent. You all may visit anytime you like, along with family and close friends."Obi-wan nodded in understanding. After the droid left, he turned to the others in the room.

"Alright, Anakin, it looks like you're going to be here for a while. We will come back and visit you as often as possible. Will you be alright if we leave now?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin nodded in response.

"Good. Kit, it's late. You and Nahdar should consider heading back to your homes. Ahsoka, if you would like, you and the twins could stay with my daughters and I until Padmé returns." Everyone nodded. They all said goodbye to Anakin and headed out, leaving him to think about the events that had transpired.

Ahsoka followed Obi-wan outside to his speeder, the twins peacefully asleep in their carriers. Obi-wan placed them gently in the back of the speeder while Ahsoka slid into the passenger side. Obi-wan followed her example, sliding into the pilot's seat. Both Jedi were silent the entire trip to his apartment. He could sense the anxiety in Ahsoka, but was too occupied with his own thoughts to worry about her. Anakin couldn't lose his memories. They are what formed him into the astounding Jedi he is today. But the Force worked in mysterious and sometimes cruel ways. There was nothing anyone could do about that.

They arrived at the little apartment, not too far from the hospital. Ahsoka stepped out just as Obi-wan was heading to the back for the twins.

"Go on in," he told her. "Shilo and Sarai should be asleep in their rooms." He tossed her the keys to the apartment. Ahsoka headed in while Obi-wan pulled out the little carriers, each holding a sleeping child inside. He envied them; Luke and Leia could sleep through anything. He chuckled and headed inside, hoping his two young daughters were asleep, but he knew better. Shilo was probably wide awake as soon as she sensed her father land. She was always awake when he arrived home, even if it was late at night. That child always had to see her father before heading off to bed. Sarai, on the other hand, was usually in a deep sleep by the time her father walked through the door; she often waited until morning to see him.

-Shilo POV-

Shilo was wide awake, and she could sense her father's Force signature outside. She quietly slipped out of bed and opened the door, trying not to wake her ten year old sister. The only reason Shilo could usually sneak out unnoticed was due to the fact that Sarai was a heavy sleeper.

The sixteen year old closed the door behind her. As soon as she heard the _click_, she bolted down the hall, determined to beat her father to the main room. She ran into the room and jumped into a chair just as the door opened. Seeing that it was Ahsoka brought a smile to the girl's face. Shilo ran up to her friend and tossed her arms around the older girl's neck.

"Whoa, hey Shi. Take it easy, I have a small life form inside of me." Ahsoka gently chided the younger girl. Shilo let go and took a couple steps back.

"Right, sorry. I'm just happy to see you." Shilo replied sheepishly, forgetting about Ahsoka's pregnancy.

"It's alright. Is your sister sleeping?" Ahsoka asked, easily changing the subject.

"Yeah, a bomb could go off and she wouldn't even notice." Shilo joked. Ahsoka chuckled.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen. Though you would be the one to set it off, I'm sure." Ahsoka teased.

"Whatever," Shilo said, rolling her eyes. "Do you need a place to sleep?" she asked innocently.

Ahsoka didn't miss a beat. "No, I think I'll just sleep standing up." Shilo laughed at the image of Ahsoka standing up, snoring.

"The couch it is then." Shilo replied.

"Good, I didn't like my idea at all. I have to call Lux and tell him where I am." Ahsoka said. Shilo nodded and started preparing a space for her friend to sleep.

Obi-wan walked in with the twins. He was hoping not to see his sixteen year old up and moving at two in the morning. But Shilo apparently didn't care what time it was. She was so immersed in the task of putting sheets on the couch that she failed to notice her father standing a few feet away. Obi-wan set down the carriers and cleared his throat. Shilo looked up, alarmed at first, and then relieved to see that it was only her father. She ran up and tossed her arms around his neck, like she had with Ahsoka, only this time she had to reach up further; her feet weren't touching the ground. Obi-wan hugged his daughter back tightly, happy to see her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked after breaking their hug.

"Nice to see you too, dad." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, very funny. But honestly, it's two o'clock in the morning. You need to go to bed." He reminded her. Shilo looked at the chrono on the wall. It was indeed two o'clock.

"Okay, let me finish setting up the couch while you take care of them." She pointed her finger at the two little carriers by the door. Obi-wan smirked and went to get the twins.

Shortly after, everyone was asleep in the little apartment. Obi-wan had made sure that all three girls and the twins were asleep before heading to bed himself. It was too late for anyone to worry about Anakin now. It had been a long day, and everyone was exhausted.

-Anakin POV-

Anakin looked at the chronometer and sighed. It was only 2:30. He would never get to sleep. He was too anxious. Everything was too quiet. Most of the human staff members had gone home. There was no one else in the room with him, leaving him completely alone and bored. He wanted to see what was outside of the little room, but he knew he shouldn't leave. However, even without his memory, Anakin still wasn't one to follow the rules.

He slipped out of the bed quietly and found a pair of boots next to his bed. They were exactly his size. He slipped them on and opened the door. He took one quick glance down the halls to make sure no one was around. And then he ran, hoping to get out of this place as fast as possible.

After some maneuvering, Anakin eventually found his way out. He ran out the front doors and into the streets. No one was there. The night sky of Coruscant was clear. The moonlight shined on something clipped to his belt. For the first time since waking up, Anakin noticed what he was wearing. In addition to the black boots he'd found, he had dark brown robes, similar to two of people that were in his room. He also had a black belt around his waist. But what really caught his eye was a shiny metal cylinder clipped to his belt. He unclipped it and turned it over in his hand. There was a hole in one side and a little button near his finger. Anakin decided not to press it, he would wait until later. Clipping the cylinder back to his belt, he continued running through the empty streets.

He didn't know how long he'd been running when he ran into someone. It was a small figure with a black cloak covering the face. The individual lost balance and fell, allowing the hood to fall back, revealing the face of a young woman.

"Sorry," Anakin told the figure, offering a hand to her. She knocked the hand away, getting up on her own. She looked up to Anakin, her eyes widening.

"Anakin? Is it really you?" She asked. Anakin was confused. How did this woman know his name?

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

"It's me, Thalia." She told him. Her black hair was tied back. Her electric blue eyes held hope. She really wanted him to recognize her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before." Anakin told her. He turned and left the girl there, not looking back at her. He was extremely confused.

-Thalia POV-

She was threatened by the tears stinging in her eyes when she heard him say that. _How could he not recognize me? I'm his sister for Force-sakes! _She thought. Thalia sighed. _Aliyah was right. I should have stayed with her instead of roaming around on my own._ She thought back to the events earlier that day.

"_You can't go out on your own, Thalia. Things have changed since you've been gone." Aliyah told her friend when they arrived back at Aliyah's home._

"_I've only been gone for a couple years. I remember very well how to take care of myself here." Thalia reminded her friend._

"_It's not that. I know you can take care of yourself. It's just that…" Aliyah started._

"_It's just what?" Thalia demanded._

"_I'm not sure the others will be very welcoming of you. They all think you're dead. They may start to think you've just abandoned them because they've done something wrong." Aliyah quickly explained._

"_They haven't! I left because I didn't want to fight anymore." Thalia told her._

"_I know that, but they may not see it that way." Aliyah replied calmly. She didn't want to fight with Thalia._

"_Then I'll just have to make them." Thalia said. Without even listening to Aliyah's protests, she ran out the door, hoping to find someone close to her._

Thalia was crying now. She was just holding onto false hope. Aliyah was right. They probably would accuse her of abandoning them.

"Wow, some brother you got there huh? Didn't even recognize you." A voice said from behind. Thalia recognized it immediately.

Chlomei. They had been best friends when they were young. He was a spy, like Thalia. She was only a rank higher than him. He looked exactly the same as when she left; only he was taller now. At twenty years old, he looked like a movie star. His blonde hair was neatly combed back, as always. His red shirt was covered by his black jacket. He was wearing the jeans that Thalia had accidentally torn slightly in training. They were the only thing that still fit him after two years. His sneakers were slightly tucked under his jeans. They were a special team. The only two spies that were force sensitive. Chlomei had been kicked out of the Order as a child, being told by the Council that he simply wasn't "Jedi material." Thalia never joined the Order.

Thalia ran up and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. After a few seconds, they let go and looked at each other.

"It's so good to see you again." he said, amber eyes meeting blue eyes. Thalia always loved his eyes. She didn't know anyone else with that color.

"You too," Thalia smiled.

"So, he really didn't recognize you," he said again.

"Yeah," Thalia replied solemnly.

"Nobody else really cared that you were gone," Chlomei told her after a few seconds of silence. Thalia looked up, ready to cry again.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. Chlomei nodded slowly.

"Yeah, what about Aliyah? Was she happy to see you?" he asked her.

"At first she was. I thought that the others would be just as accepting. Then she pretty much told me that the others didn't want me." Thalia admitted.

"Really? She just came right out and told you that?!" Chlomei asked in disbelief. Thalia shook her head.

"No, but she hinted at it. Trust me; I know when I'm not wanted." Thalia said. Chlomei nodded.

"Well, do you need a place to stay? I've got a little apartment not too far from here." He offered. Thalia smiled.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks," She replied. Chlomei nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

When they arrived at the apartment, Chlomei set up a place for her in a small guest bedroom. After expressing her thanks, Thalia laid down on the bed. She shut off the light with the Force and pulled the covers over her body. She quickly fell asleep.

-Chlomei POV-

Chlomei smirked. He had Thalia right where he wanted her: desperate, trusting, and feeling abandoned by her friends and family. He pulled out the color contacts he was wearing, revealing menacing yellow eyes. He walked into his room and turned on the large holocommunicator. A hooded figure appeared in front of him.

"Master, your plan has worked. Thaliana Skywalker is trusting of me. She feels abandoned by her friends and family. Turning her will not be a problem." Chlomei said, kneeling before the figure.

"Good, you have done well, pupil. Soon, Thaliana will join us. And when she does, you may dispose of Dooku," the figure congratulated him. Chlomei stood and smiled at the thought of Dooku being destroyed by his hand.

"What about her brother?" he asked. The figure frowned.

"It seems young Skywalker has lost his memory. That will not do. Thaliana will destroy him, along with her seventeen year old sister, Amari. Then, it will just be her. The two of you will destroy the Spy Corps and the Jedi. I will destroy the Senate. And the new Galactic Empire will emerge." The figure told him. Chlomei smiled.

"As you wish, my master," Chlomei responded with a bow as the connection cut.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! Also, thanks to my new beta reader, Verenda. She's pretty much the reason why (in my opinion) this chapter is the best I've written so far. So review and let me know what you guys think about the chapter and tell me what you would like to see (possibly) in upcoming chapters.**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I'm soo close to having my own laptop. Hopefully I'll have it by the end of the month. Speaking of the month, it's April and I'm still getting snow where I live. Is that a problem? I think it is. I've finally heard back from some of my regular reviewers (yay! You guys are still here!). And any new readers can feel free to review, favorite or follow. I also have two polls for you guys. The first one is for the name of Ahsoka and Lux's baby. You'll figure out the gender in this chapter. The second one is about prequels to Teens Home Alone. I was thinking of doing two or three short prequels; One for Thalia and Amari, one for Shilo, and one for Ahsoka. I know that there have been a lot of stories about Ahsoka's early life, but I wanted to give it a shot. Thalia and Shilo are pretty major characters, so maybe you guys want a background on them? And Obviously, I'll have to add in Amari as well if I make a prequel for Thalia. Review or pm and let me know what you think!**

**Shilo: ST still does not own Star Wars. Do we really have to do this every chapter? It gets boring after a while.**

**Me: So do you.**

**Obi-wan: Don't kill my daughter alright? I need her later.**

**Me: Can I kill her once you don't need her?**

**Obi-wan: *glares***

**Me: *hides behind Shilo* Okay, okay, I get the point. I'm gonna start before I get myself killed.**

**Chapter Four**

Thalia woke up early the next morning. She groaned after glancing at the chrono, noticing it was only 5:00. _I'm just like my brother, always waking up too early,_ she thought. The thought of Anakin caused her to remember what happened the previous night. She knew that he wouldn't forget her that easily. _I'm going to figure this out, _she thought determinedly. The best place to start would be asking around.

Thalia grabbed her commlink. She already had four missed comms from Obi-wan. Aliyah must've told him that she was back. That would be the best place to start. She commed the familiar sequence.

"Kenobi here," Obi-wan said.

"Obi-wan, it's Thaliana. I need to talk to you," she said quickly.

"Thalia! Aliyah told me that she had found you. Or rather you found her. Are you alright? She said you took off. Where are you?" he asked. Thalia smiled.

"I'm fine. Yes, I took off. I'm staying with my friend, Chlomei." Thalia answered, being sure to respond to all of his questions.

"Good, now, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Quit asking questions, old man. Meet me at that all-night diner. I think it would be easier to explain in person." she told him.

"On my way," he replied. The connection cut, and Thalia went to get ready.

-Obi-wan POV-

_How am I going to explain Anakin's condition to her? Or even where he is?_ Obi-wan thought to himself. He received a message last night that Anakin had disappeared. Based on the report, it seemed as if he ran away. There weren't any signs of a struggle or infiltration in the hospital room, so he obviously wasn't kidnapped. Force, Obi-wan knew his friend hated hospitals, but he never ran away like this before. He only ran away during missions, usually when he was told to stay close. That boy was going to be the death of him, memory or not. He decided it was best not to dwell on it. For now, he had to focus. _"Keep your mind here and now, where it belongs"_ Obi-wan remembered the quote his deceased master always used. It was the only one he cared to remember, though Qui-gon had a book full of them, he was sure. But he was getting side-tracked. He needed to meet Thalia at Lui's Diner.

Obi-wan walked into the living room. Ahsoka was still sleeping on the couch. While they were at the hospital with Anakin, a nurse pulled her aside for a checkup on both her and her baby. Ahsoka had been told that her child was a girl and that she was due in about two weeks. She was heading home today to be with Lux. She hadn't told her husband about the gender yet, deciding that such news should be delivered face to face.

Obi-wan could sense Shilo and Sarai upstairs in their room. Sarai was in a deep sleep. The troublemaker, on the other hand, was wide awake and reading. Obi-wan sighed. He wouldn't get out of the house while Shilo was awake. He would be stopped by the teenager before he even made it out of the living room. _Why am I afraid of being stopped by my own daughter? Oh, right, because she'll wake Ahsoka and she is NOT a morning person. Brilliant stuck in a house full of girls._ Obi-wan sighed. He walked to the farthest room and stood outside the door. Before he even opened the door, the light coming out of the crack in the bottom of the door went out. Shilo knew she was caught and was now trying to cover it up. Obi-wan knew he didn't have to speak quietly. Both Ahsoka and Sarai were extremely heavy sleepers.

He opened the door. Shilo was hiding her head under the covers, feigning sleep. Obi-wan was not convinced.

"I know you're awake, Shi. You're not the best actress," he told her. He heard an annoyed groan from under the covers. A pillow flew at his head. Obi-wan dodged it with ease and sent it back, hearing a _thump _as it hit the target. Shilo was up now. The pillow hit her in the head.

"Where are you going? It's what? Five thirty in the kriffing morning?" she said groggily. Obi-wan smirked, she was exhausted and only half awake.

"I'm going to meet a friend. You, little one, get to stay here and keep an eye on your sister and your sidekick-in-mischief," he told his daughter.

"Hey! First of all, I want to come with. Second, I'm the sidekick. Ahsoka's worse than I am." Shilo reminded him.

"Believe me, I know. But she's pregnant, so you've been promoted. You can't come with. Ahsoka isn't able to cook breakfast; I'm leaving that to you. And if she goes into labor, who's gonna be here to drive her if you're with me?" Obi-wan said, trying to reason with his daughter. Shilo knew he was right, but for the sake of pride, she wasn't going to allow him the victory so easily.

"Oh come on! Master Muln lives five minutes away! And he's one of your best friends." Shilo said.

"No, I'm not going to ask Garen to babysit a ten and twenty year old. That's your job." Obi-wan replied.

"Does that mean I get paid?" Shilo asked, hopeful.

"No," Obi-wan replied simply. Shilo mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked her innocuously, fully capable of hearing what she had said.

"Killjoy," Shilo said, louder. Obi-wan rolled his eyes. He loved the verbal bickering with his daughter.

"Love you too. Be on your best behavior," he reminded her. He turned and started walking down the hall when he heard her call out.

"I'm your child! I don't have a best behavior!" Shilo told him. Obi-wan chuckled and closed the door behind him. He still had to meet up with Thalia.

**A/N: Yay! Okay, so the whole laptop thing got pushed back, so plan B: I'm still stuck on the dumb desktop :(. And Yes, I'm temporarily sharing my account with my friend. She doesn't have a fan fiction account; hopefully we can get that done by the end of the month/beginning of next month. And yes, we are friends in real life. So, she emails me the chapters and I skim through and correct spelling errors. Anyways, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up ASAP, but I'm unpredictable :). So, review and I'll get it done faster!**

**May the Force be with you (I swear I'm going to post a chapter on May 4****th**** and Say "May the 4****th**** be with you")!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Thalia: Okay so ST is currently unavailable, so she left me in charge!**

**Me: *bangs on door* Thalia! Open the door!**

**Thalia: Crap! Alright, I'm starting this before she gets in here.**

**Obi-wan: ST does not own Star Wars, but she does own Thalia and the other OCs.**

**Thalia: Chapter Five yay!**

**Me: Grrrr…**

**Chapter Five**

Thalia sat at the farthest table in Lui's Diner. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself, afraid that someone would recognize her from the war. She was waiting impatiently for Obi-wan to show up. She looked at the chrono on the wall, realizing she had been there for twenty minutes, and she was starting to draw suspicion. Others in the diner were glancing at her._ If he doesn't show in the next ten minutes, I'll have to leave. I can't risk anyone recognizing me, _she thought. The front door opened. A figure walked in with his hood up; no one could see his face. But Thalia knew exactly who it was. Obi-wan sat across from her, still keeping his hood up.

"Thalia, it's so nice to see you again," he greeted. Thalia smiled.

"You too," she replied.

"Now, what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I ran into Anakin a couple nights ago. He didn't recognize me. I figured you'd know why," she started.

"Well, a few days ago, Anakin contacted me through our bond. He said he couldn't breathe. I sent Kit Fisto and Nahdar Vebb over to check on him. They found him lying on the ground and brought him to the nearest hospital. I met up with them shortly after and so did Ahsoka. The medical droid told us that he had damage to his cerebrum. He lost his memory. But there was something found in a blood sample from him that was taken the day he ran off. There's a toxin in his blood. Originally, we all thought he hit his head on a table of some sort when he fell. But that wasn't the case. The toxin, which hasn't been identified yet, seems to have slowly taken away his memory and is killing him from the inside. I need your help. We need to figure out how this toxin got into his body, and more importantly, how to get it out." Obi-wan explained.

"Of course I'll help. What do we know about the toxin?" Thalia asked.

"We know that it wasn't something that he could have inhaled in the air. It was placed in some sort of food or drink. Apparently it's been in his body for a while. The medical staff has estimated around five to six years. We need to figure out who poisoned him and why," he replied. Thalia nodded.

"Any idea where we should start?" she asked.

"Let's start by making a list of people who we know weren't around at that time," the Jedi master replied. He pulled out his data pad, and they started creating a list.

-Ahsoka POV-

Ahsoka was back at her home with Lux. She wasn't feeling well.

"Lux?" Ahsoka called. Her husband walked into the room.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not feeling very well." She replied. The baby was kicking her. She was really hoping not to have their daughter early.

"Alright, maybe we should head down to the hospital. You might be in labor," Lux told her calmly. Ahsoka nodded and the two of them grabbed their bags and headed out to the speeder.

They arrived at the hospital within five minutes. Lux was now sure that Ahsoka was in labor. He had called the staff ahead of time to let them know. They said they'd be ready when they arrived.

Lux was waiting outside the delivery room, nervous. He knew Ahsoka would be alright, but he had no idea how to be a father. What if their daughter wasn't raised right? Ahsoka had just told him this morning that it was a girl. They had chosen a name, but he still wasn't sure. He didn't know how long he had waited, pacing back and forth, when the nurse came out with a little pink bundle in her arms. Lux looked up. She handed the child to him. He took her carefully in his arms and stared at the little bundle. The baby looked back at him. She looked exactly like Ahsoka, except the child had big brown eyes and little wisps of brown hair coming out around her headtails. Lux grinned. He'd never been happier in his entire life. This little life form was his, and he would protect it. He would make sure that his daughter would not grow up in a war zone, like he and Ahsoka had.

"Hey there, little one," he said to the baby. She just kept looking at him, large brown eyes taking in his face and the world for the first time.

"You're so pretty, just like your mother. And just like your name. Welcome to the world, Rose." Lux told her.

**A/N: Yay! Another one done! Sorry for the really short chapter, I was just DYING to right this scene. Thanks to MissOffee for giving me the idea :).**

**May the 4th be with you :)!**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: I'm back! Oh my gosh I missed all of you so much! Sorry about the delay. School's just about done with and, as I promised, I have started working on three prequels as well. I've decided to do one for the Skywalker's, one for the Kenobi's, and one for the Tano's. I'm so excited for you guys to read those! I'm currently typing the first one and I should have the first chapter up in about a week or so.**

**Thalia: Yeah! We're back and ready write…..uh type.**

**Obi-wan: Thalia, maybe you should leave the talking to me.**

**Thalia: Hey!**

**Me: Geez, even after getting a new door with better locks, I can't keep them out.**

**Thalia: But no matter how annoying we get, you still love us!**

**Me: Debatable**

**Obi-wan: Thalia, shut up**

**Thalia: *grumbles* fine**

**Me: I'm just gonna start now that she's quiet.**

**Chapter Six**

-Obi-wan POV-

"Are you sure you don't need a place to stay?" Obi-wan asked. Thalia nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm sure,"

"Alright, well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He said.

"I will," the young girl promised. They parted ways once they reached the street; the former spy to the left, the Jedi Master to the right. Obi-wan looked back, but Thalia was far out of sight. He knew she could move very quickly when she wanted to, but he didn't think she could move that fast. _I hope she knows what she's doing,_ he thought. Turning back around, he made his way back to the apartment.

Obi-wan arrived at his home just after 6:00 that morning. He glanced around the living room. Ahsoka wasn't on the couch. Instead, all of the blankets were folded and now sat at the edge. He walked down to his daughters' room. The door was wide open, but neither child was inside. _Alright, don't panic,_ he told himself. Stretching out his force signature, he searched the apartment and the surrounding area for three other signatures. There weren't any. He walked back into the living room.

"Shilo? Sarai? Ahsoka? Where are you three?" He called. There wasn't a reply. He tried calling them. Again and again, he received the same result. Pulling out his commlink, he tried Ahsoka's first. No reply. Then he tried Shilo's; same thing. He sighed, praying that Sarai would pick up her commlink. His prayers were answered when he heard the voice of his ten year old.

"Where are you?" He asked as soon as she picked up.

"At the hospital with Ahsoka. I'll take it you didn't get the note Shilo left for you?" Sarai replied.

"What note?" Obi-wan asked her. Sarai sighed.

"In the kitchen by your chair," she replied. He walked over to his chair and, sure enough, there was a note folded over on the table. He picked it up and skimmed through it.

"Oh, I see," he said over the commlink. Sarai giggled on the other line. "How is Ahsoka?"

"She's fine, a little tired, but she's really happy." The young girl replied. There was some shuffling in the background and some slight crinkling from the commlink.

"Hey dad," a new voice said on the other line.

"Hey Shi, your sister told me everything and I got the note." Obi-wan greeted his daughter.

"Yeah, after she told you there was one." Shilo pointed out. Obi-wan rolled his eyes.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked.

"All of it," She replied, chuckling.

"Fine, fine, so I wasn't paying much attention. I was a little too worried about finding you three. How long will you and Sarai be there?" He asked, wondering if he should go down there. There were murmurs in the background. Obi-wan was certain it was Shilo asking Lux the same question. He waited patiently until he heard the voice on the other line.

"Umm, Lux said we can leave whenever. Ahsoka's just sleeping and Lux is holding their daughter, Rose. So we'll be home in about five or ten minutes." Shilo replied to the question.

"Alright, see you when you get back." Obi-wan replied, shutting off the commlink. He laid down on the couch and sighed. _Those two have got to stop giving me heart attacks,_ he thought. Closing his eyes, the Jedi Master tried to relax.

-Lila POV-

Lila pulled back her blonde hair, annoyed that it wouldn't stay out of her eyes. She peered over the railing, her hazel eyes scanning the long fall beneath her. The orange-skinned Twi'lek girl beside her was clearly nervous.

"Are you certain that this will work?" Kali asked, brown eyes wide. Her friend was known for risky ideas, but this was by far the riskiest that the two twenty one year olds have ever done. Lila nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied. "The council told us that we needed to find out what happened to Anakin. So this is how we're gonna do it." She replied, certain that the plan she created would succeed. Her partner nodded.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Kali said. Together, the two girls jumped over the ledge and down into the traffic below. They landed on a black speeder within seconds of their jump. Quickly, the two girls leaped from speeder to speeder, one agitated honk from the driver after another. Finally, Lila landed on the large speeder she was looking for. Without waiting for Kali, the human girl began her work. The driver was honking at her and pulling of some dangerous maneuvers as Lila plunged her lightsaber into the cockpit and began cutting a hole. Across from her, a flash of orange skin and the blue hue of a lightsaber landed, helping to cut the hole. The driver was fiddling with his belt, trying desperately to release it so he could abandon the speeder. His attempts were futile as the glass was removed.

"Hello, Sparky," Lila greeted sarcastically. "Mind if we have a word with you? Land the speeder," she commanded. The driver did as he was told, but he landed as roughly as he could, almost knocking the two Jedi Knights off the speeder. The rest of the cockpit popped off easily with the force as the two Jedi dragged the driver out. They quickly ran into an alley, trying not to draw attention. As soon as they made it, Lila shoved the man into the wall and held him there with the force.

"Now, Sparky, you're going to tell us what we want to know," Kali said. The driver, a Duros, growled at her.

"What do you two want?" He asked, glaring at them

"Your name's Sparky right; the former science teacher at Corosaunt public schools?" He nodded. "We want to know everything you do about this," the Twi'lek replied, holding out her datapad. Lila let the man go. He grabbed the datapad and scanned it.

"Yeah," Sparky replied. "When these two chemicals mix, it creates a toxin. If anyone consumes it, they would slowly lose their memory, even if they didn't show it. It's practically undetectable. It could kill someone in about six years, depending on the person." He explained. Lila nodded.

"How long do you suppose it would take to kill a force sensitive human in his twenties?" Kali asked. Sparky was silent for a moment.

"Maybe about five and a half to six years," he replied.

"Thanks, let's get back to the temple." Lila said, turning to her partner. The two girls took off, leaving the Duros alone in the alley.

"Wait!" He called after them. "Who's going to replace my speeder?"

-Anakin POV-

Anakin walked through the busy streets of upper Corosaunt. He had been gone for about a day and he was hungry. But he didn't have any credits to pay for food. Looking around, he spotted a small, unattended fruit stand at the end of the street. He slipped through the crowd, keeping his hood up so he wouldn't be recognized. When he made it to the stand, he quickly grabbed to pieces of fruit and walked away, blending back into the crowd.

He made his way to a back alley, proud of himself for noticing that stand. Munching on the fruit, he walked down the alley. He was hoping to find an abandoned building to stay in. He hadn't slept since he left the hospital. While he was walking, he heard distant voices. Moving up a few feet, he saw two young women and an older Duros. The Duros looked intimidated by the two women, one Twi'lek and one human. Anakin slowly inched forward against the wall, hoping to catch a clip of the conversation.

"…..maybe five and a half to six years," he heard the Duros say. He was looking at the datapad, apparently analyzing something. Anakin inched slightly closer, hoping to understand more.

"Thanks, let's get back to the Temple," the human girl said. She and the Twi'lek beside her took off, heading somewhere up ahead. The Duros called after them, but no one replied. He sighed and started walking away. Anakin decided to follow him at a distance, trying to figure out who this guy was and what was he analyzing.

He followed the man for a short period of time; close enough to hear what he was saying. But the amnesiac Jedi made sure to stay far enough to be almost invisible to the man. The Duros took a left turn and walked onto a crowded street. Anakin turned and followed him, hoping that he wasn't lost in the swarm.

He found the man he was looking for talking to an Ithorian. Anakin moved closer to hear their conversation. They appeared to be arguing.

"…I told you already," the Duros said. "Those two Jedi brats attacked me and forced me to land. They're responsible for the damage sustained." The Ithorian started speaking in his native tongue, hands motioning wildly.

"What did they want?" The Duros recited the question. "They asked me about a toxin found in one of their fellow Jedi. Apparently it's the one that's been reported missing. Skywalker or whatever his name is. I told them what I knew and they went on their way. They wouldn't pay for the speeder. It's not my fault!" Anakin stopped listening after that. He remembered what the man said about "Skywalker". Before he left the hospital, he saw a clipboard attached to his bed that said "Skywalker, Anakin". He knew the two men were talking about him. But he didn't know he was reported missing and Jedi were looking for him. The man that had been calm and reassuring in the hospital room, Obi-wan, Anakin remembered the name. He was probably responsible for the report. Silently, Anakin ran from the street, making sure his hood was still up.


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: Ok I've posted the first chapter of the first prequel. You can get to it through my profile :). I'm trying to make these notes shorter, but sometimes there's a lot to say.**

**Thalia: But if you make these things shorter, then they can't enjoy us bickering!**

**Obi-wan: I think that's the point.**

**Me: Yup, now shush.**

**Chapter Seven**

-Obi-wan POV-

Obi-wan landed his speeder outside of the Jedi Temple. Master Windu had contacted him, telling him to head back to the Temple immediately. But the older Jedi never said why, only that it was urgent. Jumping out of his speeder, Obi-wan walked briskly to the council chambers.

Upon arrival, he noticed that the rest of the council wasn't there. Mace Windu stood behind one of the chairs, looking out the window. Obi-wan cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the other man.

"Obi-wan," Mace began. "There has been a rather troubling development in young Skywalker's health issue."

"What do you mean? Has he been found?" Obi-wan asked. Mace shook his head.

"Not yet, but I've just received word from Knights Kali and Lila. They ran into the former science teacher at Coroscaunt public schools. He was shown the data on Skywalker. It seems the poison in his blood has, for the most part, finished running its course. It appears as though the poison was placed in him almost six years ago. That's how long it would take to run its course through him." Mace explained. Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We need to find him, now." He replied. Mace nodded.

"Knight Lila also reported of a force signature nearby. She thought it was Skywalker. But when she turned around, the person was gone." He told the younger master. Obi-wan nodded.

"Alright, I'll head down to the undercity and see what I can find." He told Mace.

"Don't go alone. You know how dangerous the undercity can be. Even for a Jedi," Obi-wan nodded. Bowing to the Master, he left to form a small team.

Two hours later, Obi-wan, Thalia, Ahsoka, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti were on a gunship. They were heading down to the undercity, hoping to find Anakin. Thalia glanced around, feeling slightly out of place. Ahsoka looked back at her friend.

"Relax, Thalia, everything's going to be fine. We'll find him." The younger girl only nodded. She had met up with Ahsoka shortly after her meeting with Obi-wan. Chlomei was against the idea of her going on this mission alone, but she didn't listen to his warnings. Ahsoka smiled at her friend, hoping to loosen the tension and fear around her.

Once they were down in the undercity, Obi-wan started going over the plan. "We need to split up. Thalia and Ahsoka, you two are with me. Plo, Shaak, I need the two of you to cover the east end, we'll cover the west. Comm in if you find anything." Everyone nodded and ran off in their assigned directions.

-Thalia POV-

"Alright, Ahsoka, check the street to the left. Go in to every building and ask everyone you can if they have seen Anakin. Thalia, do the same on the street ahead." Ahsoka walked down the street she was told to. Thalia, however, hesitated.

"Obi-wan? What if we don't find him?" She asked. The Jedi Master looked at her.

"We will find him, don't worry." He said calmly. Thalia didn't believe him, but she nodded anyways and started walking up the street. She sensed Obi-wan heading to the right. _I really hope we find him _she thought. Slowly, the former spy made her way up the street. About a quarter of the way, there was a small shipyard. Thalia walked up the front steps and opened the creaking door.

"Wadda'ya want?" An irritated Ithorian asked in his native tongue. He didn't even look at her as he asked. He was caught up in something else.

"I'm looking for someone. Someone important," Thalia responded calmly. The Ithorian looked up, interested.

"Who?" He asked. Thalia walked closer to the front desk. She threw a picture of Anakin on the table. The Ithorian walked up and looked at it.

"Isn't this the Jedi that went missing? Why should I know?" He asked, throwing the picture back at Thalia.

"From what I heard, you rent cheap speeders. One of your clients ran into two of our Jedi. He complained about his speeder. But our Jedi also sensed this missing Jedi Master behind them. I want to contact that client of yours and see if he noticed the master." Thalia explained quickly. With almost no leads, this was the best they could do right now.

"Sorry, kid," he told her. "I don't give out my customers' names freely. It'll come with a price." Thalia looked in her bag. Handing the Ithorian some credits, he continued.

"Sparky is the guy you're looking for. You can find him at this address." Taking the paper handed to her, Thalia thanked the man and ran out of the shop.

**AN: Okay and really quick: I uploaded the first chapter of one of the prequels. Here's the link**

** s/9395563/1/Early-Years-of-the-Skywalker-Family**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Yikes, I haven't posted recently have I? Sorry about that :(.**

**Thalia: Yeah, way to make your readers wait, ST.**

**Me: Why can't you do something productive for once? Ahsoka, back me up here.**

**Ahsoka: You created her, therefore your problem.**

**Me: Gee, thanks**

**Obi-wan: ST doesn't own Star Wars, Disney does. Unfortunately, Republic Credits are of no value in California.**

**Me: Where are they valuable in this galaxy?**

**Thalia: Uhhhhh, Mexico?**

**Me: No, now let's start the chapter.**

**Chapter Eight**

-Thalia POV-

After contacting Obi-wan to tell him of the lead, Thalia went searching for the address the Ithorian gave her. She had agreed to Obi-wan's idea of meeting a block away from Sparky's apartment. Strangely, she made it to the meeting place without incident. Even stranger, she beat Obi-wan, who was never late or last. Pulling out her commlink, she tried to get a hold of the Jedi Master.

"Kenobi here," he answered.

"Where are you?" She asked him.

"You're there already? I'm still a couple minutes away. Wait for me there. Trust me, these scum aren't easily persuaded." He replied.

"I've noticed," Thalia said. "Fine, just get here soon. Something's not right."

"When are they ever?" Obi-wan said. Thalia cut the connection and sat on the corner. People glanced at her warily as they passed. _What? They think I'm homeless and want to rob them? Fair enough, _she thought to herself. Things had been extremely odd and difficult lately. She was lucky that Obi-wan, Chlomei, and the Tano twins had accepted her back into their lives. She was also thrilled when she heard that Ahsoka and Lux had a child.

_-Flashback-_

_Thalia was at the meeting place Obi-wan had told her. He had promised they would find Anakin as well as who was behind this. He also said she would meet up with Ahsoka. That's what made Thalia nervous. Obi-wan had told her that Ahsoka had just given birth to her first child and that she wouldn't be involved in any sort of quarrels. Thalia didn't know how Ahsoka would react to seeing her "dead" friend. She just hoped that the Jedi Knight would understand._

_Thalia didn't have to wait long before Ahsoka came into view. She looked almost exactly the way she did two years ago, only her headtails had grown to their full size. She still had the red dress with matching boots and gloves and the black leggings. Her lightsaber and shoto were clipped to her utility belt around her waist. The Togruta saw her friend and stopped a few yards away. She obviously didn't believe what she saw. The best friend she thought was dead was standing right in front of her. Thalia smiled slightly and Ahsoka bolted towards her. She threw her arms around Thalia and the two of them hugged for what seemed like a minute before they heard Obi-wan's voice._

"_I'd hate to ruin this reunion, but we have a missing Jedi to find." He told them. The two girls let go and faced him._

"_Right, what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked._

_-End Flashback-_

Thalia didn't realize how long she sat there and thought about the event. But when Obi-wan's force signature was near, she picked herself up and brushed off, muttering something about filthy streets. Obi-wan nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. They quickly made their way through the busy underworld street and stopped outside of the apartment's front door. Obi-wan knocked and they waited patiently for the door to open.

"I don't think anyone's home, Obi-wan." Thalia observed after a few minutes of waiting. Finally, the door opened, revealing a middle aged Twi'lek.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Hello, I am Obi-wan Kenobi, and this is my friend, Thalia Skywalker. We are here to speak with a Duros by the name 'Sparky'. Does he live here?" Obi-wan asked politely. The woman analyzed them.

"Wait here," she instructed. After the woman shut the door behind her, Thalia groaned.

"We're not going to get anything out of these people. You know that, right?" She asked. Obi-wan nodded.

"But we have no other leads. We need to figure out where your genius brother has run off to and who poisoned him. When they let us inside—and don't give me that look, they will—I want you to contact Ahsoka and see if she's found anything. They'll be less intimidated by one person talking to them. But stay within their sights. I want them focusing on what I'm saying rather than the possibility of you robbing them." Thalia nodded. Shortly after, the door opened again. This time, the woman invited them inside. Obi-wan sat down to talk with her and the Duros, Sparky, while Thalia walked over to the opposite wall to contact Ahsoka.

"It's me, find anything yet?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, and you'll never believe it." Ahsoka replied.

-Ahsoka POV-

Ahsoka had just left the third shop when she felt like someone was following her. But to figure out who it was, she'd have to get out of the crowded street. Quickly, she moved out of the crowds and onto one of the back streets. She climbed one of the pipelines and waited for her stalker to show up. A small person walked cautiously through the street. Ahsoka took the time to figure out who this person was. She concluded it was a small female human that was not force-sensitive. When she stopped just a couple feet away, Ahsoka jumped down and held her lightsaber towards the girl. She shrieked in surprise and fell back, revealing her identity.

"Amari? What are you doing here?" The Knight asked. The youngest Skywalker looked up at her.

"Ahsoka! Thank the Force I found you! I was being followed by someone, and I panicked." She said quickly, but Ahsoka knew she was lying. She decided to play along.

"Oh? And what were you doing in the underworld?" She asked.

"Trying to help you, Obi-wan, and Thalia find clues to who poisoned Anakin." Amari replied. _Gotcha, _Ahsoka thought.

"How did you know he was poisoned? That information stays strictly between the council and the very few Jedi they place in the investigation. Thalia didn't even know about it until Obi-wan told her. And how did you know who I'm working with right now? And that Thalia was back? She said the only person she saw from her family was Anakin. She hasn't seen you or Matt*" Ahsoka asked, glaring at the seventeen year old. Amari knew she was in serious trouble.

"Amari, did you do something I should know about?" Ahsoka asked calmly. Amari was silent. "Did you poison Anakin?" Again, silence. Ahsoka sighed. She never thought she would be placed in this position. "Amari, you're going to be arrested whether you help me or not. You know that, right?" The younger girl nodded. "Then why don't you help me?" The teenager was silent for a few moments.

"Go to the safe house. You'll find everything there."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! Alright how many of you are ready to kill me? Oh and Matt is a character in the prequel to Teens Home Alone. Just read the very first chapter and you'll know who he is.**

**Thalia: Wait, you're not going to introduce him?**

**Me: No… they have to read and find out who he is. **


	10. Chapter Nine

**Because all of you are so awesome at being patient with me, I'm uploading two chapters instead of one. And I'm uploading the second chapter to the prequel as well :)**

**Thalia: Awww, there is some good in you**

**Me: What did I do to deserve this? Every freaking chapter, they're here**

**Obi-wan: Hey! Without us, you wouldn't have half of the followers you do now.**

**Me: So you insist that my readers only come here to listen to you?**

**Thalia: Pretty much, yeah**

**Obi-wan: Isn't that why you created this story?**

**Me: *groans* I hate to admit it, but the man makes a valid point. Fine, here we go.**

**Thalia: ST does not own Obi-wan or any of the other characters from the Star Wars franchise-**

**Obi-wan: Thank the Force.**

**Me: *glares at Obi-wan and points to door* you…out…..now**

**Thalia: BUT she does own me and the other OCs**

**Chapter Nine**

-Obi-wan POV-

"Is that all you know on this toxin?" Obi-wan asked. Sparky nodded.

"That's everything, Master Jedi. We aren't like the other scum down here. We just live here because it's all we can afford." He replied. Standing up, Obi-wan thanked the former teacher and his wife. He motioned to Thalia and the two comrades left the small apartment.

"What did they say?" Thalia asked on the way back to meet with Ahsoka.

"Everything that he told Kali and Lila. He also gave me possible areas where Anakin could be. I've programmed them into my datapad. I'll get a hold of Commanders Cody and Fives as well as Captain Rex. They can get their men down here and start helping the search efforts. Did Ahsoka find anything?" He asked, changing the subject. Thalia nodded.

"Oh, yeah, she definitely found something." Obi-wan glanced curiously at her. "Do you remember my little sister, Amari?" He nodded. Thalia paused for a moment. "She admitted to Ahsoka that she was the one who poisoned Anakin."

"What? Did she say why?" Thalia shook her head.

"Not yet, Ahsoka was going to get that from her. She'll have it by the time we meet up with them. And we can't help the search effort." She said.

"Why not?" The Jedi Master asked.

"I'd better let Ahsoka tell you the answer to that." Thalia replied. They continued walking towards their meeting place in silence.

-Ahsoka POV-

Ahsoka was already at the meeting place with Amari. She was keeping a close eye on the seventeen year old. After all, she was a Skywalker; they tend to be very good at escaping. They sat at the edge of the sidewalk and waited patiently. Ahsoka had already given up trying to get Amari to talk anymore. She admitted to her crime and gave her reason. At the moment, that's all Ahsoka needed. Perhaps Obi-wan or Thalia could get her to say more, but for now, she sat quietly next to the Jedi Knight.

Eventually, the other half of the group showed up. "About time," Ahsoka greeted, standing up and getting her criminal up as well. Thalia glared at Amari. She never thought she would have to come back after two years and have her sister arrested. Obi-wan was the first to talk to her.

"Amari, why did you poison Anakin?" He asked calmly, crouching to her level. The young girl didn't look at him; she kept her gaze on the ground.

"Why do you need to hear it from me? I told Ahsoka already." She replied.

"Amari," he said her name again. "If you say your reason, then it will be considered helping our investigation. Perhaps we can see to it that you aren't thrown into a jail cell for the rest of your life. Maybe we can get you community service. All you have to do is state your reason again." She looked up at the older Jedi Master, hopeful.

"Fine," Amari replied. "I was so mad when I was told that a Jedi came and said he could take Anakin away from slavery, but not the rest of us. You don't understand what it's like being trapped and owned by someone else. And here was a stranger offering to save my brother, but not the rest of us. And that's not fair. Thalia was special too, and they didn't take her. What about me? I was only a baby. Didn't I matter at all? And Anakin just left us there to rot. If he had really wanted to; if he really loved us, then he could have freed the rest of us too. But no, he left us there. Mom died, dad left for a few years. All I had was Thalia and Matt. Then they left too. I was so upset and swore to get back at Anakin. Had he stayed, we wouldn't have this problem and would be free by now. So, when I was eleven, I stole a toxin from one of the military bases. Thalia took me to walk around one of them and wasn't paying any attention when I took it. I had my friend—who was really good with science—create pills that looked like Anakin's regular, everyday pills and switched them." She finished. Thalia looked down, guiltily. Obi-wan noticed this and made a mental not to talk to her later.

"Alright," he said after a few moments of silence. "Ahsoka, turn her in to the authorities. Tell them everything. And get the clones down here. We still have to find Anakin. Amari, if you behave, they may not place you in prison." He reminded her. Amari nodded and followed Ahsoka.

"We have to go to the old safe house. That's where she buried the cure." Thalia told him. Obi-wan nodded.

"Let's go. Oh and Thalia," he said. She turned around to look at him. "There was nothing you could've done to stop her. She would've gotten the toxin one way or another." She nodded.

"I know, now come on. We have a cure to dig up." The two friends ran back to the gunships, hoping to get the cure in time.

**A/N: Alright, one of my better chapters. Is this all falling into place yet? And for those of you wondering, don't worry. I'm not done with Chlomei just yet. You'll see him again very soon. I'm working on that chapter for "Early Years of the Skywalker Family". It should be up by next Monday/Tuesday. So keep an eye out for that update!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey! Sorry, I meant to upload last night, but I didn't get as much time as I wanted. So, maybe, just maybe, I'll post two chapters this week for this story as well as one chapter for "Early Years" by this weekend. Homecoming's this week, so teachers aren't really giving out homework. Since I'm an antisocial weirdo (yay!), I'm not going to the dance or game. I'll be home Friday night just working on chapters and all that fun stuff:).**

**Thalia: When she says two chapters, she really means one long one.**

**Me: Hey! Didn't I kick you out last chapter?**

**Thalia: No, you kicked Obi-Wan out; hence the banging on the door.**

**Obi-Wan: *pounds on door* Why can't I be a part of this too?**

**Me: Quiet or I'll chain you to the wall.**

**Thalia: So uncivilized.**

**Me: I have got to stop putting you two and Obi-Wan as a team. He's starting to rub off on you.**

**Chapter Ten**

-Thalia POV-

They arrived about a mile away from the safe house. Thalia jumped off the gunship before it landed. Obi-Wan followed, but waited until the gunship had met the ground.

"Impatient much?" He asked. Thalia just shrugged and started walking in the direction of the safe house. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and turned back to his commander.

"Cody, I need you to stay here with your men. Surround the area and don't let anyone pass; we don't want anyone getting injured." Cody nodded. He had about half the squad with them; the other half was leading the search for General Skywalker. Cody was supposed to help too, but he insisted coming with his general.

"Yes sir, are we expecting hostility within the house?" He asked. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I'm honestly not sure what to expect, given everything that's happened thus far. Just stay vigilant and contact me if there's a problem." The general turned and started catching up with Thalia, who had been walking extremely slow for Obi-Wan.

When he caught up, they ran as fast as their bodies would allow. The young spy was keeping up remarkably well with the Jedi Master. After about five minutes, They slowed to a walk as they reached the front gates of the safe house.

It was in ruins. The walls were burnt to an ashy gray with the roof had caved in on the top floor. The front gate was hanging on a single hinge while the rest of the wall had all but collapsed. The grass and trees were all dead. It looked like something out of a horror movie. Which was extremely odd considering the sky was a clear blue and the sun was shining.

"I don't remember it being this bad." Thalia said quietly. Obi-Wan nodded. He had been told of the attack, but not the extent of the damage. Moving the gate as far back as they could, the team walked slowly up to the remnants of the house.

"Alright, now why would Amari send us here?" Obi-Wan asked. Thalia walked ahead a little ways and started searching through the rubble, using the Force to help move the larger pieces of drywall. The Jedi Master joined in, still uncertain of what they were looking for.

"Amari said we'd find what we need here. I'm assuming that would be the cure." She replied.

"But if she wanted to kill Anakin, why would she have a cure created in the first place?" He asked.

Thalia shrugged, "I'm not really sure. Maybe that will come up when the clones get a hold of her." She replied.

"But do we know where it could be? I doubt she'd bury it in the rubble." Obi-Wan told her.

"He's right," Thalia and Obi-Wan turned around to the unfamiliar voice. Behind them, Chlomei stood, the cure in a vial clutched in his hand.

"Chlomei! You found it! But what are you doing here?" Thalia asked, relieved yet curious. Her friend smiled.

"Yes, I found it. She buried it with your nieces' bodies. I'm here to make sure you don't get it." His friendly smile quickly turned into a menacing, almost evil, smile. Thalia frowned, confused.

"I don't understand. My brother needs that cure, you know that." She reminded him. Obi-Wan, who was standing on the other side of the destroyed room, finally spoke.

"You're working with the Sith. You're the traitor that's been giving away the Spy Corp's information to the Separatists!" Thalia's eyes widened in shock after what she heard. Was Chlomei really the traitor? She looked back at her friend. His eyes were no longer the burning amber they had been, but a bright, terrifying yellow. She pulled out her staff as Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. Chlomei laughed.

"You honestly think you can handle me? I'm more powerful than the two of you combined!" He screamed as his lightsaber ignited and charged towards Thalia. She wasn't prepared to fight; the shock was still wearing off. Obi-Wan knew this and used the Force to push the young girl out of the way. Chlomei swung and miss as Thalia fell to the ground. Before the Sith could turn around to attack again, however, Obi-Wan was standing in front of Thalia, lightsaber raised in defense.

Chlomei charged again right as Thalia came back to her senses and stood up. Obi-Wan blocked the first strike as Thalia lunged, attempting to spear Chlomei through the chest. The Sith blocked the first strike and dodged the second. He swung wildly at Thalia, but missed as she kicked his side.

The battle continued on for only a few minutes afterwards. Chlomei was constantly switching between defense and offense. Obi-Wan stayed on the defensive, blocking every strike the Sith made at him and Thalia. She stayed on the offensive, swinging and kicking Chlomei every chance she got. Eventually, they fought their way outside and over the graves of Callie and Faith Skywalker.

Chlomei used the Force to shove his opponents to opposite ends of the open yard. Obi-Wan hit a tree and fell unconscious while Thalia hit the ground back-first. She groaned and struggled to get up as the Sith made his way to the unconscious Jedi Master. Thalia stood up as fast as she could and ran over to them. Chlomei was too occupied with talking to his unconscious prey to notice the Spy running up behind him. Right before he brought his red blade down, a white light was produced from his chest.

Thalia pulled her staff out as Chlomei fell soundlessly to the ground. She deactivated her staff and collapsed in exhaustion. Obi-Wan was still unconscious, unaware of the dead body lying next to him. The young Spy put her head in her hands and sobbed.

**Yay—Uhh….sorta. Chlomei's dead, Obi-Wan's unconscious and Thalia's crying. I'll be sure to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. For now, I hope this satisfies my faithful readers for a couple days. I'll start the next chapter tomorrow, promise! Things have been crazy lately.**

**Shilo: Yeah, what else is new?**

**Me: Oh great, you're back.**

**Sarai: Yup! And we'll be back next chapter too!**

**Me: Spoiler alert much? **


End file.
